


I Write Sins, Not High School AUs

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #rarepairsonice, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, I didn't want to write an AU, M/M, Non graphic smut, Roleplay, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher/Student Roleplay, but the prompt was High School, day 4 - high school, rare pairs on ice, thus the title, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Yuuri is sure that Phichit is going to be the death of him. Case in point: he comes home and finds Phichit on his bed, dressed as a school girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice
> 
> I'm not into High School AUs, so instead I present this filth. Please don't kick me out of the fandom.

Phichit Chulanont was going to be the death of Yuuri Katsuki. Whether it was his habit of crawling into Yuuri's bed and stealing the covers on a cold night, or his ability to make his heart stop with a single look, it mattered little. He was going to lead to Yuuri's demise one way or another.

Right now, it was looking like blood loss.

"Where did you even get that?" He asked, wiping his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't bleeding. He knew that the anime trope wasn't real but Phichit never appeared to be bound by the cold shackles of reality. Yuuri wouldn't be surprised to discover he'd dreamed the other boy up. There was no way that any male on the planet would be wearing what Phichit had on.

"Halloween shop. It's a holiday here where people dress up and try to scare each other."

"It's working." Yuuri replied, dabbing at his face once more for good measure.

"Rude! The ice dancers said that I looked adorable!"

Adorable wasn't the word Yuuri would have gone with. Phichit knew what he was doing, even if he wanted to pretend otherwise. The costume was hardly intended to be "cute."

"You're on my bed." He sighed, hoping that he'd get the message and move. Naturally, Phichit did not.

"I thought you'd like it most of all." He said, uncrossing his legs. Yuuri quickly looked away, much to Phichit's amusement. "I always had a feeling you were a little pervy."

"I'm not the one wearing stockings."

"It's a school girl costume. Besides, they matched the skirt."

"I don't think high school girls really dress that way."

"I had an idea," Phichit continued, ignoring his criticism. "You know how I'm always trying to teach you Thai? Well, what if, this time you taught me Japanese?"

"I didn't realize you were interested in learning."

"Of course I am. I want to learn as much as I can from Katsuki-Sensei."

This was going to be hell.

"So, what's this called?" Phichit asked, tugging at the collar of the jacket. Yuuri couldn't tell how it was supposed to serve its intended function, being that it showed much more skin than it hid. However, he assumed that was probably the point.

"Jacket is- wait, what are you doing?"

"My apologies, sensei," Phichit batted his eyelashes as he stripped the jacket off. "It's hot in here, don't you think?"

Yuuri couldn't answer. His voice had died the moment the jacket hit the floor. It wasn't the lack of clothing that stole his breath away, Phichit was still wearing a tie and belly shirt, but what he could suddenly see now that the silly thing was on the floor. Phichit hadn't just bought the "school girl" costume. Of course, he'd had to take it one step further. Under the thin, white material of his shirt, Yuuri could make out the shape and color of a bra.

"What's wrong, sensei? The rule book says that in the summertime we don't have to wear our jackets. I'm not breaking any rules."

"It's not summer."

"Oh, you're right." Phichit said, covering his mouth as though he'd suddenly become bashful. "My apologies again!"

Yuuri opened his mouth, for what he wasn't quite sure, but whatever he'd meant to say died on his lips as Phichit shuffled closer. He winced a little as he moved, but Yuuri didn't have time to contemplate.

"I'm so very sorry. What ever will you do with me, Katsuki-Sensei?" He asked, peering up at him shyly.

He wasn't used to being put on the spot, but he knew where this was going. In truth, he'd known since he walked in and found Phichit in that silly costume. He pushed back his hair, not caring that most of it flopped back onto his face.

"I think, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect," he replied, voice colder than the ice they'd skated that morning.

"S-sensei?!"

"How can I expect you to follow the rules if I don't punish disobedience?" He asked, removing his glasses and setting them on the end table where he kept the lube and condoms. He started for the drawer but Phichit stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I hoped you would say that. I've wanted you for so long."

"You shouldn't lie to your teacher," he snapped, abandoning the drawer in favor of whatever Phichit had planned.

"I'm not lying," he gushed, crawling into Yuuri's lap. "I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you."

"Prove it."

Phichit simply took his hand and led it down his body, from his neck, down his abs and over the skirt.

"I want you. Only you."

Yuuri couldn't breath but he forced himself to continue with the act.

"You want me now, that isn't proof that you always have."

"You're right, but this is."

His hand continued its journey, guided by one of a darker tone, underneath Phichit's skirt, past his hard cock, straining against a pair of skimpy underwear, until it reached its destination.

"I prepared myself before you arrived. I even purchased this toy for you."

Yuuri gave the plug a gentle nudge and Phichit gasped. It felt different, thicker than the one in his drawer. His boyfriend really had gone out with this little act.

He hummed, bringing a second hand down to yank at the thong. "You're the one that needs punished. Why is it that you're having all the fun?"

Phichit gasped something that Yuuri couldn't quite make out.

"That didn't even sound like English," he scolded. "I can't teach you anyway if we can't communicate."

"Yuuri, please," he breathed.

He pushed Phichit back into the bed. "Who said you were allowed to use my given name?"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you are," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"What are you going to do, sensei?"

Yuuri bit his lip. They usually took turns being the dominant one in bed but usually Phichit controlled the "adventurous" activities.

"On your knees," Yuuri demanded after a moment. "I want to see genuine remorse."

"Of course, anything," the other sighed, swinging his legs off the bed with a cringe.

Yuuri touched his leg before he descended, giving him a moment to back out. Brown eyes met even darker ones.

_Are you okay? We don't have to continue._

"Why don't you lay back instead, sensei?" Phichit suggested. Yuuri was more than happy to oblige and Phichit settled between his legs easily. "Can I take your pants off?"

"Do it."

Phichit was a little too forceful in tugging his pants and boxers down, at least in regards to the role he was playing, but Yuuri didn’t complain. This was Phichit’s game, who was Yuuri to make up the rules?

“Sensei, you’re so big. I don’t know if I can do this,” he teased, nuzzling where thigh met torso. Yuuri almost laughed out loud. Phichit was, hands down, the king of blow jobs. Yuuri didn’t have much experience with other people, but the little he did have was enough for him to know that Phichit was a master at the art.

“You can do it,” he replied calmly.

“Is this okay?” Phichit asked, planting a soft kiss to the head.

“If I remember correctly, you’re supposed to be apologizing.”

Phichit continued merely kissing him. Yuuri grabbed a handful of his hair, just to get his attention. Phichit moaned. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t do what you’re told, I’m going to give you detention.” He said, trying not to crack up. Phichit gave him a look that threatened him not to break character, Yuuri kept his mouth shut and his expression serious. He was rewarded with a slow lick at the underside of his cock. Yuuri shivered as Phichit continued teasing him with his tongue.

“You’re doing so well,” he told him. The hand was wasn’t tangled in the other’s hair slid down his back to snap his bra strap. Phichit gasped, breath making Yuuri shutter. “So, so good.”

“I’m glad,” he hummed, parting his lips over the crown of his cock. His tongue flicked out to lap at the slit, working torturously slow.

“More,” he demanded, his gut clenching at the sight before him. Phichit’s hair was ruffled beneath his fist. His shirt was riding up his chest, showing off his muscular back. The skirt was half hanging off his hip, showing off the band of his thong. It slipped further as he arched his back.

Yuuri gripped his hair tighter and pulled him closer, and Phichit obediently took him into his mouth. He sucked softly, as if it were his first time.

“You can do better than that,” Yuuri complained, lightly pulling his silky locks of hair.

Phichit hummed, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. He leisurely took Yuuri further until finally he bottomed out. His eyelids fluttered shut as Phichit bobbed his head. It didn’t take long for him to get fully hard, and before too long he was pulling him away.

“Wouldn’t want to put that new toy of yours to waste.”

“I hoped you’d say that,” Phichit replied, reaching into the collar of his shirt down to the dark, crimson bra. From it, he produced a small, metal packet.

“Really?” Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh then, much to Phichit’s disappointment.

“Sensei, please,” he said, frowning. “Wouldn’t you like to know what I’ve been studying?”

“Sure,” he sighed, ready to go along with whatever it was Phichit had planned.

"Irete hoshii*, sensei." He whispered, causing a lightning bolt to course through Yuuri’s body. 

“Did I get the translation right?” He asked when Yuuri remained speechless.

“Yes,” Yuuri managed, despite how dry he suddenly found his mouth. “Good job, I’m very impressed. Now, get that skirt off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut isn't too graphic because I was sitting next to someone and it felt really awkward... I'll write more for the pairing once rare pair week is over.
> 
> Anyway, irete hoshii is basically "put it in." I've been "researching" dirty talk in other languages and I figured that Phichit would probably do the same and then attempt to use what he's found on Yuuri.


End file.
